


Lost Inhibitions

by germanjj



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late, there's alcohol, and Steve just doesn't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> written for the sd_ldws challenge on LJ

"Okay, I might..." My head spins a little, everything looking a little fuzzy and it's actually quite nice. "...be drunk."

Steve raises an eyebrow at me and he's wearing his stupid half smile and how dare he to mock me when he takes a few steps and stumbles.

Right against me.

And really, Steve should stop this kind of shit, especially when I'm drunk, and more especially when he's looking like that, all happy, and more more especially when he's smelling like that, sharp and clean and so fucking good.

"Danny," his voice rumbles and yeah, he should stop that too.

I blink and wonder what's wrong and then I realize that we are really close.

And oh, that are probably my hands under his shirt, and his skin my fingertips are grazing right now but it feels really kind of nice.

There is a moment, a short breathless moment, that I can hear the alarm bells ringing in my head, but it's over too soon and I mumble "sorry", can't recognize my own voice, before I pull him in and bury my face in his shirt.

Steve groans above me and I can feel his stomach moving under my nose and he smells so right, feels so soft and it's not enough.

I push up his shirt. There's soft, warm skin under my lips and I can't remember when I started kissing, when I started licking and biting, but then my tongue finds his belly button and pushes right in.

"God, Danny," Steve moans, loud and open. He jerks forward, can't control himself and his hands are buried in my hair and I can feel him shake, can feel him coming apart under my mouth already.

And then my tongue travels lower.


End file.
